


we took the midnight train goin' anywhere

by coykoi



Series: sing a little song my way [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempted Drabble, F/M, Songfic, Spideychelle, but only the cheesy ones :’), don’t stop believin, peter likes pickup lines, such a good song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/pseuds/coykoi
Summary: "For a smile, they can share the nightIt goes on and on and on and on."alternatively: peter has many pickup lines up his sleeve
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: sing a little song my way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921600
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	we took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spidermanhomecomeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/gifts).



> hell yeah friends we’ve got a lot of song fics coming

“You come here often?”

Michelle rolls her eyes at the overused pickup line, wishing she had anything better to do than eavesdrop on other people’s conversations. But, seeing as she’s sitting at a bar with her head ducked over a nearly-full glass of bourbon, she really...really doesn’t.

“Not at all,” the woman responds next to her boredly, and Michelle brings her glass to her lips—as if that’ll stifle her amusement. “I don’t come to bars to pick up dates.”

“I—I don’t either. Not really. I’m not looking for anything serious if that’s the case,” he replies, stumbling through his words. “But I could buy you a drink? Unless of course you, uh—you don’t—”

Michelle has to restrain herself from looking past the platinum blonde ponytail to see who’s trying to hit her unacquainted barmate up.

“My fiancé wouldn’t be too pleased if I went home with a stranger,” the woman tells him, dropping the friendly act as she shoves her stool back under the counter. “I just wanted a drink, for god’s sake.”

_Stop laughing, Michelle._

_This isn’t funny._

Who is she kidding?

It’s fucking hilarious. 

Her eyes follow the woman as she heads towards the bar exit, the poor guy trying to ramble in a few apologies before the door slams shut behind her—right in his face.

For a moment, Michelle almost feels bad for him, watching as his posture slouches, a regretful look on his face. But, then she remembers how her own night had gone and decides that the only one who needs pity is herself.

He eventually trudges back to the bar, falling into the seat that was just abandoned, and Michelle tries not to look over—tries to keep her eyes on the golden liquid swirling in her own glass.

But ultimately fails.

Catches his eye by accident.

She could play this cool, probably act as if she didn’t witness the entirety of the awkward exchange. Pretend that she’s not observant, that she’s not nosy.

“You didn’t notice her ring?” Michelle asks instead, because why bother pretending? She watches as he turns to her in alarm, eyes as wide as saucers.

“She had a _ring_? Oh, my god, what—I didn’t even see it,” he frantically explains, as if he has to defend himself to her—a stranger. “I swear, if I had known…”

“Relax,” she says, lips twitching in amusement. “I’m just messing with you. There was no ring.” 

His expression goes from tense to relaxed, easing into a small smile. “Well, that makes me feel a lot better.”

Michelle squints. “You still tried to hit up an engaged woman.”

“Yeah, but...I didn’t know,” he tries with a meek shrug, seeming genuinely apologetic about it despite everything. “You really saw it all, huh?”

“I was sitting right here. Front row seat,” she admits, tucking a strand of curls behind her ear. “Highlight of my evening, to be honest.”

“Well, then. I’m glad my miserable strikeout brought joy to you.”

Michelle cracks a smile, feeling something soften in her when he gives her a gentle grin in response. They both open their mouths to say something else, but then he stops, gesturing for her to go first. Maybe a mistake on his part.

“So,” she prompts, expression teasing. “You come here often? That’s the best that you’ve got?”

“Oh, my god,” he groans, face flushing in embarrassment. “I didn’t want to go too cheesy because this was supposed to be casual, even though those are the only pickup lines I know.”

“You don’t seem the casual type.”

He gives her a surprised half-smile before shaking his head. “I’m not. I just wanted...well. You probably don’t want to hear my whole life story, I’m assuming.”

“Maybe not tonight. But if you want, I could help you find someone in here,” Michelle offers. “For your casual hookup.”

“Yeah? Like give me more pickup lines?” His voice is soft in a teasing way, but she nods.

“I must be in a museum, because you truly are a work of art,” she says with a smile, and he grins, a faint blush dusting his cheeks in the dim lighting. “I heard cheesy was your brand, so…”

“You’re right, you’re right. Got any more?”

Michelle rolls her eyes lightly but indulges in his request, having an embarrassing amount in her back pocket. “I was wondering if you had an extra heart, because mine was just stolen. Your turn.”

“Um.” He breathes out a sigh accompanied with a slightly nervous edge, something that was missing before. “You’re so beautiful that I’ve forgotten my pickup lines.”

Her heart skips a beat.

“Is that...I mean, did you just pull that out of your ass, or…?”

“That was a pickup line in itself,” he clarifies, and Michelle’s pulse settles down, her not noticing the way his eyes dart to her lips. 

“I’m sure if you added in a charming smile, that line would work on anyone in here,” she tells him with a chuckle. “If you want that casual hookup, you’ve got it in the bag.”

He laughs quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. “You were right, though. Casual isn’t really my thing. I’d rather…”

“You’d rather what?”

“Get to know someone instead,” he admits softly before meeting her eyes, and she feels it. They aren’t just two strangers sitting in a bar. “I’m Peter, by the way.”

“I’m Michelle,” she murmurs.

“Michelle.” Peter takes a deep breath before giving her a small yet sincere smile. “You’re so beautiful that I’ve forgotten my pickup lines.”

“Really?” Michelle shakes her head so as to hide her warm face. “You’re using that line on me?”

“It’s not just a line this time,” he says, his fingers lightly brushing against hers as they sit side by side on the counter.

“Well, Peter,” Michelle utters, offering a smile that the rest of the bar can’t see—only reserved for him. “I’d love to get to know you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is coykoii! :)


End file.
